


pace

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, implied sexual slavery. the basic house of exotics content. you know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Her cage in the House of Exotics measures exactly ten steps on every side.
Series: whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	pace

**Author's Note:**

> day four: caged

Her cage in the House of Exotics measures exactly ten steps on every side. Inej doesn't think of the four walls, roof and floor as a room; usually the room owner can leave it when they want it, and that isn't it. It's a cage, plain and simple.

Pace the length. Pace the length. Pace the length. Pace it once more, and she'll be right where she started, a lynx in its cage, sitting pristine, like nothing happened, like she isn't stuck in a room with no way out other than the sweet relief of death.

Inej longed for the sun of Ravka on her back as she trained, longed for the sweet summer rain on her tongue, for flowers on the roadside and her mother's cooking. Instead: artificial lights, a closed enclosure, bland food and the cloying smell of perfume on false flowers, men touching her with sullied hands.

Their smell makes her want to puke, but that would just add to her slave contract for damaging property, so Inej swallows it and looks, sullen, to the free world outside, pacing her cage once more. What else she can do? She is a caged lynx.


End file.
